Diario de una Pasión
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: que pasa cuando Naruto tiene sueños humedos con Hinata, la novia de su mejor amigo, ¿sera que Hinata es la novia de sasuke?, contada una pequeña parte por el mismisimo naruto, mediante su diario.
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal, he decidido aventurarme en el mundo del lemon y experimentar un poco, claro que en este capítulo no va a ver lemon, sino en el otro, nuevamente debo decir que he fracasado en mi intento de hacer un one-shot, que mal, ¿no?, pero este va a ser una historia muy corta, ya que dependiendo de los comentario y de los consejos que reciba aquí, he de colocar algo así en "Mi destino está contigo"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados para imaginar un poquito

Nota de la autora: Como su nombre lo dice "Diario de una pasión", es eso exactamente, un diario, y la historia será en parte contado por el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki, a través de su diario. Y la otra parte…pues…, léanla y descúbranlo ok.

**Diario de una Pasión **

_Querido diario, rayos porque se debe comenzar por esa frase, bueno, yo por ser yo, comenzare de otra forma_

_Que hay diario, bueno…, y ¿Por qué diario?, eso me parece de chicas, te cambiaré el nombre, Emm que tal… el libro negro, ¡no!—dijo de mala gana no, eso suena muy tétrico y además eres de color rojo, bueno, pues… ¡ya que!, te quedaste como mi diario, así que, aquí voy de nuevo_

_Que hay contigo_

_Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tengo 20 años y es la primera vez que escribo en algo así, pero… me dijeron que no debo guardarme mis cosas, y dada las circunstancias, no puedo contárselo a nadie, ya que no es algo que deba contar, por el simple hecho de que he tenido sueños húmedos con la novia de mi mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento Sasuke Uchiha, y resulta que el mundo es pequeño, ya que la chica, la protagonista de mis sueños, su novia, es la misma chica, que hace dos años me declaró su amor y yo, pues, como era un tonto que aún esperaba que Sakura me hiciera caso le dije a ella que no le podía corresponder de la forma en que ella quisiera ,GRAN TONTO, y un gran y terrible error de mi parte, y ahora me arrepiento de ello, así que en mi estupidez le dije si podíamos ser amigos_

_Pero aun recuerdo su mirada, era una triste, y me dijo, que eso no lo podía hacer y que lo mejor para nosotros y para ella, era alejarse de mí y de todo lo que aquí había, yo le pedí disculpas y ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, me dijo que no me preocupara y me dijo algo que en aquel entonces no me llegó, pero ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdo, siento un gran vacío, y me siento el tonto más grande de la historia, y eso no es algo que me digo todos los días ¿eh?, ya que yo soy muy brillante, pero… en aquella ocasión…simplemente, no sé que me pasó, estúpida obsesión de adolescente puberto, porque lo que yo sentía por Sakura es eso justamente, una obsesión, y de ello me di cuenta hace unos un año atrás, pero…en que estaba, ahhh, si si, en lo que ella me dijo, pues veras ella me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de que ella se enamorara de la persona equivocada, que yo no tenía la culpa de que ella se enamorara de alguien que su corazón ya tuviera dueño, y que lamentaba interponerse en mi felicidad, ¡en mi felicidad!, de haber sabido que ella era mi felicidad, nunca la hubiera dejado ir de mi lado, pero como era un tonto, ¡en fin! sigo, y que ella era feliz de poder decírmelo, solo eso, con decírmelo, ya se sentía completa y finalmente me dijo que seas muy feliz con Sakura, ¡entiendes! Porque no me di cuenta ahí, con sus lindas palabras, de su dulzura y de su gentileza, porque, no me di una oportunidad con ella en ese instante, porque fui tan imbécil, ahora entiendo aquella frase, "no hay peor ciego, que aquel que no quiere ver", y eso fue lo que hice, no quise ver el amor tan puro y real que ella me ofrecía, no me di cuenta que ella era la primera que me brindaba amor, después de que yo era el que daba amor y nunca lo recibía, ella me lo daba, y yo, tan estúpido, no lo acepte, ¡Qué tonto!_

_Y eso ya pasó hace dos años, en ese tiempo en que Hinata Hyuga, porque así se llama, porque no te lo había dicho, en fin, en el tiempo en que Hinata se fue a otra aldea, que nunca supe cual, Sakura fue la novia de Sasuke, y me sentí mal en un principio, pero luego me sentí feliz por esos dos, parece que era algo inevitable _

_Pero después me acordé de Hinata y de sus palabras, que ella deseaba que yo fuera feliz, y desde allí, no he dejado de pensar en ella, me di cuenta que mi felicidad era ella, pero, ya sé, debes estar preguntándote, si he tenido esos sueños con la novia de mi mejor amigo debe ser con Sakura, pues te equivocas, ya que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron ya hace como un año, ya que su noviazgo no duró más de 8 meses, después de ello, hace exactamente, 4 meses, Sasuke me dijo que tenía una novia realmente hermosa, y yo pensaba ¡otra!, para bromear, le dije, cuanto iba durar con ella, y cosas así a lo que él me dio un suave golpe como respuesta, y ahí comenzó mi suplicio, pues ya después de unos días de saber que Sasuke tenía una nueva novia, la trajo a la casa, para que yo la conociera y casi me caigo para atrás de la impresión al verla, pero mi impresión se dio por dos razones, una, y la principal, era ver a Hinata Hyuga del brazo de mi mejor amigo, era SU NOVIA, era la misma chica que me declaró su amor hace dos años, pero Sasuke no sabe de eso, ya que el no estuvo cuando Hinata hizo eso, y la otra que me dejo boquiabierto fue ver a Hinata usando una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo y una minifalda, que mostraba sus piernas, algo que nunca pude apreciar, ya que cuando la conocí, nunca usaba ropa así, su ropa era floja y holgada y tapaba todo su perfecto cuerpo que recién conocía ahí, pero, gran problema, ahora que la veía de nuevo, ahora que sabía que la amaba, y que comprendí el gran error de mi pasado, resulta que ella, mi Hinata Hyuga, es la novia de mi mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento, como ya te dije al inicio de esto, creí que lo mejor era olvidarla y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó, pero cuando Sasuke la trajo al apartamento, ya que donde ella vivía están haciendo reparaciones, ahí, querido diario, comenzó mi tortura, y no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida, ya que lleva viviendo con nosotros tres días, sólo tres días, y me está volviendo loco, su presencia, estos sueños, que me carcomen mi alma y sólo me deja una frustración y no sé que hacer, en estos tres días, he soñada una gran cantidad de cosas con ella, con Hinata, y no sé hasta cuándo podré contenerme si sigo así, ya que ella, parece que me seduce, pero…creo que es sólo imaginación mía._

_¡En fin!, debo irme, tendré que enfrentarme a la dura realidad, y ahora, el teme me está llamando, será mejor que lo deje por hoy._

Y entonces Naruto guarda su diario debajo de su cama, protegiéndolo con un escudo de chacra, y se va

Naruto: Oye teme, se puede saber para que me llamas

Sasuke: si, si discúlpame, pero…hoy tengo que realizar una misión y…

Naruto: y te vas con Hinata y me dejas el apartamento a mi solo, ya entendí, pueden irse —lo dijo con un tono de quemeimportismo y se daba la vuelta

Sasuke: te equivocas, Hinata se queda aquí, así que solo no te quedas, ¡Que pena!, arruine tu diversión

Naruto: ¿mi diversión?

_Como puede pensar eso, yo, solo con Hinata en un apartamento, agreguémosle mis sueños con ella, no, lo mejor será irme de aquí, pero mejor no le digo nada, podría sospechar—pensó el_

Sasuke: hola, Konoha llamando al dobe, estas ahí o ya se murió tu única hormona

Naruto: no molestes quieres y bien, puedes irte, lástima que te vas sin Hinata

Sasuke: Si, es una lástima, pero queda bajo tu cuidado, vigila que nada malo le pase

Naruto: si, si, descuida, ¿que le podría pasar?

Sasuke: bien, ya le dije de esto a Hinata, ella al principio se preocupó, ya que pensó que tendría que irse a un hotel, pero le dije que se podía quedar aquí, que se encuentra en su casa ¿no hay problema cierto?

_No, ninguno, teme, estas dejando a tu novia, con tu amigo, pero tu amigo tiene sueños húmedos donde ella es la protagonista, agrégale a la oración, solos aquí y yo deseándole de esa forma, definitivamente no hay problema—pensó Naruto_

Naruto: no, claro, no hay problema, pero… me imagino que regresas el mismo día, ¿no?

Sasuke: No, te equivocas la misión durara al menos 4 días

Naruto: ¡cuatro días!

Sasuke: ¡sí!, no estoy sordo, ¿sabías?, además, ¿de que te sorprendes?

Naruto: es que…no nada, bien y ¿cuándo te vas?

Sasuke: en unos momentos, ya estoy de salida, sólo me despido de Hinata y ya, entonces, nos vemos en 4 días y se desaparece

Naruto: si, cuídate

Cuatro días a solas con la protagonista de mis sueños, cuatro días a solas con la novia de mi mejor amigo, cuatro días sin poder hacer realidad mis sueños con ella, esto va a ser taaaan frustrante se dijo para sí mismo una vez estando solo y se lanzo al living que había en el apartamento y colocaba un brazo sobre su rostro

* * *

Mientras Sasuke hablaba con Hinata

Sasuke: ¿cómo estás Hinata?

Hinata: Bien, y… ¿ya le dijiste?

Sasuke: si, ya le dije, pero…espero todo salga bien

Hinata: descuida, nada podrá salir mal, y te agradezco lo que has hecho, te agradezco a ti y a Sakura también, me la saludas

Sasuke: no tienes que agradecer, después de todo ese dobe es mi amigo, y aunque Sakura fue la de la idea, fue bueno tenerte como mi novia, aunque sea solo de palabra para darle celos a ese dobe, fue muy bueno y raro

Hinata: le sonríe, lo sé, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, pero ella rogó tanto, que, bueno, les agradezco mucho su apoyo

Sasuke: es que Sakura nunca se rinde, y ya vez, te quedó bien el cambio de look

Hinata: si, y gracias nuevamente, les agradezco, por todo el tiempo que debieron estar separados, y por mi culpa

Sakura: ya, ya descuida, no fue nada, además tu no lo pediste, eso fue algo que nosotros quisimos hacer, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que Naruto se la pasaba pensando en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien, así que aprovecha estos días con el

Hinata: me alegra que hayas vuelto, lo siento, por mi culpa, también han tenido que estar separados

Sakura: ya te he dicho que no debes sentirte culpable por nada, pero…si no logras aprovechar estos días, simplemente, ahí si siéntete culpable

Hinata: está bien, ustedes aprovechen el tiempo también

Sasuke: Que todo el tiempo que hemos estado ayudándote a superar esa timidez haya valido la pena, recuerda que de aquí en adelante no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos

Sakura: es muy cierto lo que dice Sasuke, recuerda que con Naruto, tú debes llevar las riendas, ya que ese tonto, se sacaría mil y una excusas para dar respuesta a los actos, ese Naruto, en verdad que pone mucho en práctica los mecanismos de defensa de Freud

Sasuke: pero apuesto a que no sabe que lo está haciendo y que ni sabe de lo que se está hablando

Sakura: eso es normal, ya que eso lo hacemos inconscientemente, y no me sorprendería viniendo de él

Hinata: bien, pues, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, en este tiempo y tienen razón ya no hay tiempo para la tímida Hyuga Hinata, es hora de decir hola a la nueva yo, ¿será que podré hacerlo?—dijo con cierta duda en su voz

Sakura: no te preocupes, lo lograras, claro que lo harás, recuerda que es tú última oportunidad de conquistarlo, entendido, no dudes de lo que haces

Hinata: bien, gracias por todo, yo creo que ya es hora de que ustedes se vayan, no deben perder tiempo

Sakura: seguro que no sólo lo dices por nosotros ¿verdad?, sino que lo dices por ti y Naruto ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata: es posible, ustedes lo han dicho

Sakura: muy bien hecho Hinata, en otras circunstancias hubieras tartamudeado, o desmayado en el peor de los casos ante un comentario como este pero ahora no lo has hecho, sigue así

Hinata: (suspira), hare lo mejor que pueda, entonces buen viaje nos vemos en 4 días, pero…de necesitar más días, yo les aviso, ok

Sakura: me suena perfecto, ocupa los días que quieras, y ojala que cuando regresemos, ya nos digan que son novios, eso nos haría muy felices

Hinata: si, yo también espero eso, es lo que más deseo, pero al menos lo habré intentado

Sasuke: si me lo preguntas, yo creo que todo saldrá a pedir de boca, nada malo va a pasar y todo quedara como lo hemos planeado, tú descuida, ok.

Hinata: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, entonces, que tengan un buen viaje, nos vemos

Sasuke y Sakura: ¡Suerte! Y se van

Y Hinata se despide de sus amigos y se va directo al apartamento y como ella tenía las llaves la abre delicadamente y entra, y ve a Naruto que se había quedado dormido en el sillón y que este se movía mucho y hasta estaba sudando y entonces se le acerca y se arrodilla quedando al frente de él y empieza a despertarlo con movimientos muy suaves, pero el da un salto y cae encima de ella

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?

Naruto: Hi… ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué…Qué haces aquí?

Hinata: No, te contó Sasuke, que me voy a quedar aquí, aun cuando el no este aquí, o… ¿tienes algún problema?

Naruto: yo, no ninguno

Hinata: ¿estas cómodo?

Naruto: Ahora que lo dices si, ¿Por qué la pre…?, lo siento y se levanta de encima de ella, lo siento mucho

Hinata: Descuida no hay problema, pero… ¿Qué soñabas? ¿Por qué te despertaste tan agitado?

Naruto: Yo…yo bueno, soñaba que peleaba contra Pain y pues…parecía que perdía y por eso estaba agitado, pero mejor me voy por acá nos vemos

Hinata: está bien, yo haré el almuerzo, ya que estos días tenemos libre

Naruto: ¡Qué cosa!

Que tendremos días libres tú y yo, así que, podríamos hacer algo juntos

Naruto se quedo de piedra con lo que Hinata le dijo, "hacer algo juntos", eso lo repetía su mente, una y otra vez

_Hacer algo juntos, yo quisiera hacer algo contigo Hinata, me gustaría estar entre tus brazos, boca con boca murmurándonos, te quiero, te amo, mas, no no retira esos pensamientos de tu mente ella es la novia de tu mejor amigo, si eso_

_Hinata: Naruto, ¿pasa algo?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿estás bien? Y se le acercaba a él _

Naruto: si si si si, estoy bien, estoy bien solo necesito tomar un baño y se va a su cuarto

Hinata: está bien, lo que tu digas, entonces me dices que es lo que quieres hacer en estos días que estamos solos tu y yo le dijo en voz alta para que le escuchara

Naruto, que ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, no pudo evitar dar un fuerte suspiro

_¿Por que hace eso?, hasta parece que lo hiciera apropósito, si no supiera que es la novia de Sasuke, yo diría que intenta seducirme, pero eso sería imposible, ya que solo son ideas mías_

Y Naruto busca su diario y retira la barrera que lo protege y empieza a escribir

_Hola, que hay_

_Desde que comencé a escribir, te comente, como sucedió esto, te conté lo que paso hace dos años y lo de mis sueños, pero cuando dije que iba a salir porque Sasuke teme me llamaba, era para decirme que se iba y que me quedo solo con Hinata, ¡entiendes!, quedarme solo con Hinata, y yo muriéndome por hacerla mía y ahora que tengo, por así decirlo chance con ella, mi conciencia me dice que esto está mal, los valores morales de mi superyó está peleando con mi ello o Id, es decir mis valores morales me dicen que mis pensamientos están mal, pero mis deseos, solo necesitan satisfacer lo que yo siento._

_Antes de que Hinata llegara, yo, nuevamente soñaba con ella, esta vez parecía tan real lo que hacíamos, sentir su piel sobre la mía, sus susurros, sus gemidos pidiéndome mas, diciéndome que ella me ama sólo a mí, y no sé que hacer y para colmo, ella me despertó y caí encima de ella, y yo deseándola, muriéndome de amor por ella, sentir su cuerpo debajo del mío, en la realidad, si solo sentirla así me ha puesto a mil, tenía ganas de cogerla y llevarla al cuarto, pero no podía hacer eso, ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo, maldita moral y no sé que hacer al respecto, y para colmo, lo que ella me ha dicho, de hacer algo juntos, yo tengo algo que quiero hacer con ella, y eso es hacerle el amor, sin importarme nada de nada, solo quiero sentirla y hacer realidad mis sueños, pero…está mal, así que mejor me voy a dar una ducha, a ver si así me calmo, aunque sea un poco, nos vemos luego_

Coge su diario y lo cierra y lo ubica debajo de su cama, nuevamente crea la barrera y se va a la ducha, cuando empezó a desvestirse, y se quedo solo en bóxers, siente que la puerta se abre y vio a Hinata en toalla, al parecer ella también iba a darse un baño

Hinata: Naruto-kun, discúlpame, yo pensé que ya habías salido del baño, es que ya había pasado 1 hora desde que dijiste que ibas a darte el baño, que yo…

Naruto: No descuida, este…

Hinata: si, descuida, ya me voy y discúlpame, y se retira

Naruto: Definitivamente necesitare mucha agua fría para calmarme, después de verla así, seguro esta noche la voy a soñar vestida de esa manera, envuelta en una toalla.

Mientras Hinata, que ya estaba en su cuarto, solo podía pensar en…

_Esta noche Naruto, esta noche, será el todo o nada, lo arriesgaré todo, a menos, obtendré una noche contigo, a menos serás el primer hombre en mi vida._

**Continuará……….**

**N/A: **Hola, bueno les diré los comentarios de una amiga mía, que por cierto bienvenida, aunque no dejes reviews, pero como ella dice, ¿para que? Si te lo digo en persona, eso tiene lógica, pero no le he hecho caso, lo siento amiga, es que ella lo leyó antes de subirlo y dijo, corrige las faltas, y yo que pereza, así que perdón por la enormes faltas, me dijo, ¿Por qué en diario?, si no usaras el diario, esto te hubiera salido en un capitulo y yo digo, no supe cómo redactarlo, solo así me salió, y también dijo, para que repites, bueno en eso tiene razón, ya no hare que escriba en el diario, me canso, y prácticamente es lo mismo así que solo pierdo tiempo, y en eso si tiene razón, y lo bueno, es que me reconoce que es buena idea, siquiera je je

Esto me salió luego de oír un programa de radio que pasa por acá en mi país, "seducción" y un chico contó su historia y yo al oírla me di cuenta que cuadraba perfecto con Naruto y Hinata, pero le hice cambios y pues ya no se parece en nada, excepto en que son compañeros de cuarto y la chica vivía con ellos, solo eso saque de ahí

Bueno, lo de mecanismos de defensa y el ello y superyó es algo que aprendí en psicología y que se me salió y no supe borrarlo, ya que me salió muy corto, ¡milagro!, pero bueno, nos vemos en otra, porque ya canso con mis palabras ah y cierto, gracias por leer esta historia,

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, je je, bueno fuera andar de parranda, pero estaba en el hospital y he tenido muchas cosas que ver, en serio, en el hospital se ve de todo, e incluso doctores jóvenes y guapos ja ja, además estaba corta de creatividad y lo que escribía, no me gustaba, hice 5 escenarios ¡5!, y no exagero, tres días después de poner el primer capítulo, me dedique 4 horas en la mañana y todos los días para subir rápido, no me gusta demorar, pero al terminar de escribir lo leía, y siempre decía, no, no, no les va a gustar, ninguno me gusto, pueden creer, hice uno en el baño, me pareció raro, hice otro en la sala, más raro todavía, otro en la cocina no era raro, era muy raro y extraño y algo tonto, e hice otro en el cuarto de Naruto, luego del baño, que es el que quedo, y otro que fue al despertar, me gusto, y como estaba muy corto…pues por eso aquí hay 2 lemon, uno en la noche y otro en la mañana, que pasa, si en la repetición esta el gusto je je además si no les gusta, pues ya me habré desahogado y jamás un lemon y seguiré como estoy hasta ahora, pero me alegra saber que les ha gustado esta idea

Si he decidido subir, es porque ya me calmaron el otro día en el chat, gracias Umiko, tus palabras me calmaron y elegí esto, lo bueno es que nadie va a morir, por un mal lemon je je

No saben las cosas que he escuchado, mis horas de desvelo, ya que estando aun en mi cama, pensaba en algo nuevo que poner y la radio ayudaba, si me dio idea para poner el primer capítulo, de ahí tenía que sacar la segunda parte, ¿no?, aunque escuchando y escuchando me dio curiosidad y yo hice preguntas unas para guiarme y otras que nada que ver con la historia ja ja, ahí todo lo dicen sin pelos en la lengua.

El titulo, no es uno de los mejores pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor, perdón, es que este es mi primer lemon, lo repito, es el primer lemon que escribo, así que no esperen mucho de mi pobre persona.

Si, lo admito, no es uno de mis mejores títulos, como siempre, no es de extrañarse pero bueno, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, solo espero no se aburran, "tanto", pero como se dice, echando a perder se aprende, pues…ya y solo así aprendo

Los personajes no me pertenecen porque ya le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**La llegada de la noche**

Cuando Naruto salió de la ducha, fue a llamar al cuarto de Hinata, para avisarle que ya podía usar el baño, y toco la puerta y nuevamente Naruto pudo verla envuelta en una toalla

Hinata, pues…ya puedes ir, discúlpame porque…

Descuida Naruto, no te preocupes y se le acerco a él, para susurrarle algo al oído, _todo estará bien, tú confía en mí_ y se fue al baño, pero de pronto se detiene y le vuelve a decir, discúlpame, pero yo ya comí mientras tú te bañabas, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Y después de mi baño, podríamos ver alguna película, aquí en el apartamento, ¿te parece?

Sí…si claro

Bien, entonces ya mismo salgo,

Y Naruto fue a buscar algo de comer y así poder despejar su mente, aunque sea un poco

Luego de unos minutos más Hinata salía del baño con el cabello húmedo y un short muy pequeño, con una blusa de tiritas pero que tenía botones, pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y se dirigía a la sala donde estaba Naruto, sentado en el mueble

Y bien Naruto, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Y le queda mirando directamente a los ojos

Tu… ¿tú que quieres hacer?—dijo Naruto claramente nervioso por la pregunta

Bueno…_y Hinata se sienta a su lado y colocó su mano en la rodilla de Naruto, cosa que le puso algo nervioso_

Yo…_y le mira directamente a sus ojos,_ yo quisiera hacerte…hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?

Naruto tragó un poco de saliva y asintió con la cabeza

Y Hinata le sonríe, bueno, ¿tú has amado a alguien con todo el alma?

Ah, bueno…, creo que sí, pero…

Shhh, aun no he terminado, _y con la otra mano le colocaba su dedo en sus labios, para así poder seguir teniendo la otra mano en la rodilla de él,_ si tu amarás a alguien con toda el alma, tu… ¿pecarías con el cuerpo? _Y se le acercaba un poco más a él y su mano que estaba en la rodilla la empezó a subir un poco más, muy despacio_

_Pero, Naruto muy confundido por la actitud de Hinata, se levanta del mueble, dejando a Hinata a un lado y dice, casi gritando_

¡Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí!

¡No!, _y se levanta,_ Sasuke te pidió que te quedaras conmigo y me cuidaras, además…, no me quiero quedar sola _y se fue a sus brazos para encontrar calor en ellos_

No entiendes Hinata, dijo muy bajito, si yo me quedo contigo, no sabría que hacer, ya que…

No pasara nada malo…no pasara nada que nosotros no queramos hacer—dijo de manera muy seductora mientras sus manos, habían llegado a pasarlas muy delicadamente por debajo de la camisa de Naruto, además… solo es cosa de que tú te decidas, le decía muy suavemente

Hinata, tu, tu eres…

Shhh, _se separó un poco de él, dejando a un lado la labor de sus manos por el pecho de Naruto, se separo lo suficiente como para poner su dedo en sus labios,_ soy una chica, no arruines el momento, tú solo déjate llevar_, y se le iba acercando hasta llegar a su rostro muy despacio,_

Por favor olvídate de todo, no te preocupes, deja tu mente en blanco, en este momento solo existimos tu y yo, y nadie importa además si lo deseas esto nadie lo sabrá, pero…

_le acaricio su mejilla,_ por favor, solo déjame…_y empezó un juego en el que se le acercaba y alejaba sus labios de los de él, haciendo que Naruto sintiera el aliento de ella,_** solo déjame**, _le susurró para finalmente besarlo, fue un beso muy dulce, que al principio no recibía respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos, Naruto ya le correspondía aquel beso, y aquel acto, dulce y plasmado de sentimientos, que deseaban esconderse, salieron a flote y empezó a tornarse más apasionado, Naruto, por su parte colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Hinata, acariciándola, aun por encima de la ropa, Hinata emitió un leve gemido ante aquel contacto, cosa que Naruto aprovechó para profundizar el beso, pero, la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron, pero Hinata tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Naruto, y ella le susurró,_

Por favor, no paremos, yo, yo te necesito cerca de mí, dijo con su voz agitada, debido a la falta de aire, yo, yo quiero…

**Hinata, en estos momentos lo único que sé es que te amo con toda mi alma** _y le besa nuevamente, pero esta vez la toma entre sus brazos y la cargó, la llevaba hasta su habitación, una vez que llegaron ahí, la falta de aire nuevamente se hizo presente,_ **Hinata, yo te amo con todo el alma** **y…**_ahora empezaba a desabotonar los botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta, muy despacio_,_ botón por botón_ **y, quiero pecar con el cuerpo, quiero que tu y yo pequemos juntos**, _cuando terminó de decir aquello, había logrado terminar su primera tarea, quitarle la blusa, luego la abrazó, para acercar sus cuerpos y que él pudiera seguir besando su cuello, mientras ahora empezaba a desabrochar el brazier que interrumpía en su labor, por su parte, Hinata, empezó a quitarle la camisa que él llevaba puesto, e hizo que levantara sus brazos para poder retirarla y ella empezó a guiarlo hacia la cama, muy despacio, hasta que…, ella lo empujo y Naruto se queda mirándola, ya que antes de que ella lo empujara ya había logrado quitarle el brazier, y ahora él en la cama sin camisa y viendo a Hinata, solo pudo decir en voz alta y cerrando sus ojos _**que no sea un sueño, que no sea un sueño, que no sea un…**

**No, Naruto, esto no es un sueño**—dijo muy seductora _Hinata se había colocado encima de él y empezó a besarle, un beso lleno de pasión en donde sus lenguas se encontraron y aquel beso empezó a descender hasta su cuello, y siguió su camino hasta llegar al pecho descubierto de Naruto y así su camino seguía descendiendo, poco a poco, hasta que llego al borde del pantalón, y empezó a desabrocharlo, muy despacio, algo que naruto estaba disfrutando, cuando Hinata logro su cometido, nuevamente subió, y llego al oído de Naruto,_ _y le susurró_ por favor, ayúdame a retirar nuestras cadenas que impiden hacer realidad nuestro deseo de amarnos, _le dijo con la voz entrecortada, algo jadeante, un tono de voz que a Naruto enloquecía e hizo caso omiso, y al instante Hinata empezó a descender y ahora Naruto le ayudo a que el pantalón que tanto estorbaba fuera retirado, dejándole en bóxers, y cuando Hinata nuevamente subía, pudo ver que el "amigo" de Naruto se estaba despertando y eso la hizo sentir satisfecha_ Hi…Hinata,

Si, mmm ya se, quieres que estemos en igual condición, ¿verdad?—dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba lo excitada que estaba, _ni bien termino de decir aquello y Naruto la tumbo y él se colocaba encima de ella, _ahora déjame a mí retirar lo que tanto nos estorba _y empezó a besarle por el cuello, y a descender y llegó a los pechos de Hinata, a los cuales al encontrarlos tan expuestos, decidió consentir a los dos, a uno lo tenía dando suaves masajes, cosa que pudo notar que Hinata lo disfrutaba y acerco su rostro al otro pecho de Hinata para saborearlo, dándole pequeños mordiscos y succionándolos, cual bebe hambriento_

Mmm Na…Naruto ahhh_ y arqueaba su espalda por el placer que recibía de su único amor, sentía que el placer le recorría por todo su cuerpo,_

Mmm Hinata no se que pase después de esto, pero…ahhh lo único que sé es…es que ahhh te amo—_lo dijo con un tono de voz entrecortado y jadeante y empezó a descender hasta llegar a las bragas de Hinata, y empezó a bajarlas, con la ayuda de ella que levantó su cuerpo para de una vez terminar de desnudarla y sus manos recorrían su cintura_

Yo siempre te he amado Naruto_ y Hinata nuevamente se colocó encima de él,_ pero ahora, es justo que quedemos en igual condición y ahora ella era quien retiraba el bóxer de su amado, para ver a su "amigo" que estaba completamente despierto, _por lo que ella se sonrojo un poco, pero estaba decidida a compartir su cuerpo con su amado, estaba decidida a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Naruto,_ y entonces lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a masturbarlo, con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y a colocarlo entre sus pechos para sentirlo , para excitarse y para excitar

Ahhh, Hi…Hinata…mmm…ahhh si…ahhh si…sigues así ahhh, yo terminare antes mmm

_Por lo que Naruto la tomo por la cintura y la recostó debajo de él y empezó a descender, hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata, para probarla, para sentir su sabor, empezó a introducir un dedo por lo que Hinata empezó a arquear más su espalda_

Na…Naruto mmm, mas, si…sigue ahhh mmm Naruto _su voz sonaba entrecortada, de tanto placer que vivía en esos momentos su respiración estaba por demás agitada y eso sólo lograba ponerlos a mil, en esos momentos_

_Mientras Naruto podía ver el subir y bajar de los pechos en Hinata, lo enloquecía oír su nombre, y sabía que no podría esperar más, para unir su cuerpo con el de Hinata_

_Y este empezó a subir y se detuvo unos minutos en los pechos de su amada los masajeaba y lo disfrutaba, _

Hi…Hinata, deberíamos mmm_, pudo sentir como las manos de ella recorría su espalda y le miraba con tanto amor y deseo, _yo también mmm lo…lo deseo ahhh…quiero sentirte dentro de mi…pe…pero, ve despacio mmm—lo dijo algo sonrojada pero con un tono de voz más entrecortado por la excitación del momento

Ahora soy yo el que te pide que confíes en mi _y coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella y empezó con un movimiento muy despacio, como lo había pedido y empezó a adentrarse en el interior de Hinata con suaves embestidas hasta que sintió como la fina membrana que era su virginidad se rompió y pudo escuchar un quejido de Hinata, le había dolido su intromisión, algo normal que él entendió, a lo que subió y la beso con ternura y masajeaba sus pechos, esperando a que ella se acostumbre a su cuerpo, pronto pudo sentir como ella empezaba a moverse junto con él, lo malo había pasado y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar del momento por lo que ahora las envestidas eran de adelante hacia atrás, cada vez más rápido, y con más fuerza, ambos lo disfrutaban, y Hinata rodeo su cintura con las piernas para profundizar más la penetración _

Ahhh mmm Naruto mmm mas…mas…ahhh Naruto-kun ahhh y arqueaba su espalda

Mmm Hinata…nunca había…ahhh sentido algo así ahhh, es tan delicioso estar contigo ahhh, eres mía…solo ahhh mía mmm no lo olvides mmm

_Sus voces estaban entrecortadas por el momento de placer que se daban, la falta de aire que llegaba a sus cuerpos, el calor que existía entre ellos, los suaves respirar de ambos, y el gran amor que se tenían llenaba aquella habitación _

Ahhh…Na…Naruto-kun…no…mmm no puedo más…aaaaahhhhhhhhh, pero…mmm, si…sigue…ahhh quiero que ahhh…llegues conmigo mmm al pa…paraíso _ella fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, pero quería que Naruto también lo sintiera con ella_

Naruto pudo sentir como las paredes del interior de Hinata se contraen dentro haciendo la entrada más estrecha aumentando la presión, cosa que no puede soportar.

Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…Hi…Hinata…

_Y termina también él, ambos habían experimentado el orgasmo más increíble de sus vidas, si ambos se amaban ¿Por qué no pecar?, aunque no haya pecado alguno_

Te amo, Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado y se acomodaba sobre su pecho

Yo también te amo, mi Hinata, y de ahora en adelante, nunca te dejare ir de mi lado, y la abrazaba por la cintura

Y así ambos durmieron abrazados., luego de haber consumado el deseo de sus cuerpos, y la necesidad de sus almas para ser un y así durmieron juntos siendo uno

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despierta primero y empieza a besar su pecho, hasta que escucha a su amado

Hi…Hinata, ¿Cómo has amanecido?—dijo algo nervioso

Muy pero muy bien...Dijo muy seductora, pero al ver el rostro de Naruto se preocupó

Pasa algo Naruto, ¿te arrepientes?

Pero no recibía respuesta alguna, ella se sentó, sobre la cama y volvió a repetir la pregunta

¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos ayer?

Hinata…yo…si me arrepiento—dijo muy bajo y mirando hacia otro lado

Hinata sintió un balde de agua fría encima de ella y empezó a sentir ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, al menos consiguió una noche inolvidable con él

Esta…está bien…nadie lo sabrá…y se empezaba a levantar cuando sintió el cuerpo de Naruto por detrás de ella, ya que la había tomado por la cintura y la obligo a quedarse en la cama junto con él y podía sentir la respiración de él sobre la ya que tenia apoyado su cabeza en su hombro

Yo…Hinata, yo me arrepiento

Hinata esperaba lo peor, no quería oír lo que venia

Yo me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir hace 2 años

¿Qué?—dijo muy sorprendida

Fui un tonto, lo sé, no fui muy brillante y ahora solo pido tu perdón, no mentí anoche cuando dije que de ahora en adelante nunca te dejaría ir de mi lado, porque sin ti nada soy y la hizo girar para empezar a besarla, y empezó a descender muy despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomándolos en su boca, besándolos, succionándolos, pasando su lengua sobre ellos, mientras suspiros, gemidos y temblorosas manos desataban sus cabellos y así siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata colocando sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolos dentro de ella, jadeante, necesitándola, mientras ella gemía enterrando sus uñas en su espalda… repitiendo su nombre… rogando, necesitando… gemía y gemía y ese sonido era algo maravilloso que nuevamente sus cuerpos se unieron

…Hi…Hinata…huye conmigo Ahhhhhh mmm

Mmm mas…si…ahhh, ¿Por qué huir? Mmm ahhh

Naruto ahhh mmm necesito más…mmm.- Rogaba desesperada, pero, mmm ¿Por qué?

Para que…ahhh mmm para que nadie cuestione nuestro amor Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Continuó adentrando y saliendo de la húmeda cavidad una y otra vez, con un ritmo más frenético y desesperado a cada golpe, necesitando más de ella

Hasta que las paredes internas del vientre femenino se contrajeron furiosamente, estrujándolo sin piedad y un fuerte gemido salió de ella, ya había llegado al orgasmo, el segundo en su vida, unas dos embestidas más y él también había llegado al orgasmo

Ahhhhhh! Hinata… Hablaba intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración la tomo por la cintura y la recostó sobre su pecho, mientras le acariciaba su sedoso cabello

Huye conmigo, donde nadie nos conozca

Pero… ¿Por qué quieres huir?—lo dijo mientras sus dedos estaban haciendo círculos en el pecho de naruto

Hinata…contéstame algo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata no podía creer lo que oía, y levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su amado ¿Hablas en serio?

Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Si, si quiero Naruto-kun, yo siempre te he amado y lo abrazaba

Hinata, para que nadie nos juzgue, lo mejor será irnos de aquí

Pero…

Lo sé, lo sé, tu familia, pero…yo…yo podría darte una nueva familia, porque la verdad no solo quiero que seas mi novia, yo quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa

Hinata no lo podía creer, su mayor anhelo se estaba volviendo realidad, y ya dejo de ser un simple sueño, pero…

Naruto… ¿y tu sueño de ser Hokage?

Un silencio se lleno la habitación, donde nadie hablaba, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio

Si nos vamos, tú ya no podrías seguir tu camino ninja, y todo por mí

La palabra por mi, retumbaba en el interior de Naruto, _ella estaba dispuesta a darme su vida, que no haría por ella_

Nuevamente un silencio reinaba, finalmente Hinata dijo

No Naruto, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello, que por mi culpa, no cumplieras tu mayor anhelo, desde que eras muy pequeño, además…además no es n…

Hinata, yo por ti haría muchas cosas

Pero Naruto, tu no entiendes, no es…

Hinata…yo por ti, olvidaría mi camino ninja, solo por ti, dejaría a un lado mi sueño de ser Hokage, y lo escuchaste bien y es la verdad y ¿sabes por que?

No, ¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendida y conmovida por aquellas palabras

Porque tú eres lo más importante para mí, porque no me permitiría dejarte ir otra vez de mi lado, seré tonto una vez, pero dos veces no, y le dedico una sonrisa, además, yo tengo un sueño más importante que cumplir y que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie

¿Qué cosa?

Mi sueño es…tener una familia, porque yo siempre crecí solo, sin nadie que me de afecto, siempre ignorado, bueno hasta que tuve buenos amigos, pero…bueno ya que, como no pude tener padres, siempre veía a los otros niños con sus padres comiendo helados, sé que muchos pensaron que yo quería un padre, o algo así, pero no, yo soy realista, por eso al ver aquellas escenas, yo pensaba que sería un gran padre, que a mis hijos no le faltaría nada, sobre todo el cariño de mi y su madre, y por eso, yo ahora estoy seguro que te amo, y que no te dejare ir, porque contigo, formare mi familia, contigo hare mi sueño realidad

Es… ¿Es en serio?

Claro que lo es, lo dejaría todo por ti, todo, porque tú eres lo único que necesito para vivir

Y la abrazaba dándole a entender que todo lo dicho era verdad

Naruto-kun, tengo algo que decirte

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Como salí temprano, mejor lo subo hoy, jueves 7 de enero y ya hable mucho así queme ahorro comentarios, solo digo que esperare sus tomatazos, ja ja, bueno agradecería que me dijeran que hice mal, ok, aunque me dijeron que mucho hablo en tercera persona y que eso le quita encanto, asi que ya vere si ella me lo corrige y asi resubirlo, pero veamos que tal

Nos vemos por febrero o principios de marzo, se cuidan hasta entonces, se portan bien que nada les cuesta ja ja.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal, gracias por esperar, no sé si les guste, pero… he pasado un oso, pero en serio, pedir a un amigo no otaku que escriba lemon conmigo ja ja, y tener que explicarle, eso es para sonrojarse hasta más no poder, pero aceptó, además, llame a mi amiga, que siempre me critica, ¿Qué linda no?, bueno entre las dos después de explicarle y de mostrarle algunas series de Naruto, y la declaración en el manga y aquellos momentos que nombré en "Mi destino está contigo", así que después de ello, me salió con su, no tengo tiempo, y mejor te aconsejo quita esto, aumenta esto, has esto, y eso, ganas de matarlo, pero en fin otro lemon que hago yo, aunque ya no tan solita, aunque si, era mi borrador y él solo borro algo y aumentó otra cosa, dijo aumenta esta frase y mi amiga, también dio su punto de vista y así entre los tres, mejoramos el borrador… en fin parece que me ha quedado mejor que el original y con ello estoy feliz, así que valió la pena el oso y la mala noche

A menos mi amiguita, solo me critica las faltas, pero cuando le dije, corrige, me dijo está muy bien, todos cometemos errores ja ja, que vaga, ¿de dónde lo aprendería? Ji ji, lo malo se pega, en serio

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ahora les dejo con

**Un día cualquiera**

Naruto-kun, tengo algo que decirte

Pero…

Naruto, es en serio, tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Está bien, te escucho y la tomó por su cintura y la abrazó, nuevamente

Naruto-kun—dijo muy suave, prométeme…prométeme que no te molestaras

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué he de molestarme contigo?, Acaso…eres tú la que se arrepiente, y la separa de sus brazos, si es así, entonces…no pudo terminar lo que dijo, porque Hinata se levantó y se colocó encima de él y la razón por la que no pudo continuar es porque ella lo había besado

No es eso, escúchame, yo no me arrepiento de nada, yo se que lo que hicimos fue lo correcto, porque nos amamos, pero…es otra cosa y se recuesta sobre su pecho y su tono de voz, sonó mas bajito

Hinata me estoy empezando a preocupar, dime lo que está pasando

Primero promete que no te molestaras

¿Es que acaso me vas a decir algo que no me va a gustar?

Un silencio reinó en la habitación, en donde Hinata se abrazó muy fuerte a Naruto

Hinata… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

Hinata, alzó su mirada y cuando empezaba a mover sus labios

Naruto, yo…

En ello empiezan a llamar la puerta

¡NARUTO!, OYE, ABRE LA PUERTA, ¡HINATA!

Pero que… ¿Qué hace aquí Sakura?

No tengo idea Hinata, acaso… ¿estás celosa?—dijo muy coquetamente

Mmm, claro, pero por ti, ¿Qué busca Sakura en tu apartamento?

Ya lo dije, no lo se

¡NARUTO! ¡HINATA!, SI NO ABREN LA PUERTA LA TUMBO, ¡OIGAN!

¿Qué?—dijo Hinata que se había sentado sobre la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, ¡Naruto-kun! Y lo queda mirando

Si lo sé, será mejor abrir, no vaya ser que descubra lo nuestro antes de tiempo, yo voy a abrir y tu ve al cuarto de baño

No, no, mejor yo voy, y tú te haces el dormido, y le digo que recién salía del baño

Pero…

Pero, ella piensa que…que soy la novia de Sasuke, lo dijo muy bajo y mirando hacia otra dirección

Descuida mi Hinata, eso no tiene importancia, ya que nosotros sabemos que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, y la toma de la mano y la besa muy despacio, llevándola suavemente a la cama y cuando iban a profundizar su beso…

¡NARUTO!, ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?, ¿POR QUÉ NO ABRES LA PUERTA? ¿DÓNDE ESTA HINATA? ¡NARUTO!

Creo que mejor lo dejamos para más tarde, sino Sakura lo tumbará—dijo Hinata, con la voz temblorosa y tomando el rostro de Naruto y dedicándole una sonrisa

Sí, creo que hasta destruiría el apartamento entero porque con esa fuerza y ese carácter…y le sonríe, entonces, ¿voy yo?

No, como dije, lo mejor es que vaya yo, después de todo, es una amiga

Pero…yo tenía entendido que ella se había ido por unos días, ¿Qué estará haciendo?—dijo muy pensativo Naruto

No lo sé, pero créeme, que lo averiguaré, _arruinarme el momento, justo ahora que le iba a decir toda la verdad—pensó ella_, ya regreso

Y se dirigió al baño para buscar una toalla y envolver su cuerpo y se mojó el cabello esto lo hacía más para que Naruto no sospeche nada y fue ella quien abrió

Buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Vaya Hinata, no has perdido tiempo—le dijo en susurro

Si, veo que ya te diste cuenta, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo, pero tiene que ser ahora, ¿puedes?

Pero es que ahora…

Nada Hinata, vamos, que ya vas a poder pasar más tiempo con tu amado

Bien, pero espera, que ya salgo

Me imagino que te tengo que esperar en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿no?

Pues imaginas bien, y coloca sus manos en su cintura, ahora, vete, que ya mismo voy

Bien, bien, ya quiero saber todo ahorita mismo, aunque…tal vez te demores

Nos vemos luego, que primero tengo que decirle a Naruto la verdad, y luego necesitaré tu apoyo si se enfada conmigo y le cierra la puerta

Pues si hace eso, es más tonto de lo que se pensaba, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—le dijo por detrás de la puerta y luego se marchó

Y Hinata dio un leve suspiro

Hinata, ¿ya se fue?—Naruto había salido en bóxers a ver que había pasado

Ah, sí, si ya se fue, esto… ¿te puedo decir algo?

Lo que me ibas a decir, cierto

Y ella asintió con la cabeza

Hinata, sea lo que sea, yo te amo, y…no me molestaré, en serio, pero…dime lo que tienes que decirme

Naruto…, y se dirigió hacia él y lo abraza muy fuerte y lo guía al mueble y se sienta en sus piernas y coloca sus brazos sobre su cuello y le mira directamente a sus ojos

Yo… ¿Cómo te lo digo?

Hinata, solo ve directo al grano, no me vengas a darme una vuelta entera

Yo…, yo…yo nunca fui… (y suspira nuevamente) yo nunca fui novia de Sasuke y de ello toda Konoha lo sabía, nuevamente…, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nuevamente fuiste tú el único que no se dio cuenta, así que por eso digo… que no es necesario irnos, nadie pensará mal de nosotros y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de este

Es, ¿es en serio?

Si, es toda la verdad

Pero…, la deja a un lado, ¡pero tú estuviste jugando conmigo!, se levanta y la apunta con el dedo

No, no es eso, yo no jugué contigo

Si lo hiciste, ¿Qué pretendías?, no era más fácil decirme antes, desde el inicio que no eran nada, y así no me tenias en estas condiciones

Pero, Naruto…

Nada de peros, no quiero saber nada de ti, si me mentiste de esta forma, no quiero saber que más podrías hacer—dijo con algo de resentimiento y le da la espalda

Naruto… ¿y lo de anoche?

Es algo que no olvidaré, pero así mismo no olvidaré lo que hiciste, me mentiste, usaste a Sasuke y jugaste con mis sentimientos, ¿sabes lo que sufrí?, sabes lo mal que me sentía por amar a la novia de mi mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto, lo terrible que me sentía por desear tantas cosas contigo y no podía hacerlas por que eras la novia de él—se había girado para decirle todo en la cara

Pero…yo, yo

Nada, ¡callada te defiendes mejor!, y se gira nuevamente, dándole la espalda

Entonces que, ¡querías que me quede callada y que huyéramos de aquí y dejarte sin que cumplas tu sueño, eso no tenía sentido!

Ya te había dicho que tú eras mi único sueño, y no me interesaba el resto, nuevamente se giró para verla

Pero yo…pero yo no quería que eso pasara, tú…tú debes ser el siguiente Hokage, nadie quiere esta aldea como tú, tú quieres defender a todos, de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir…

Hinata, ya no hay nada que hacer—le dio la espalda

¡Naruto!—dijo con la voz entrecortada, por favor, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero…_ no hay tiempo para llorar, lo mejor será nuevamente arriesgarlo todo aquí—pensó ella_

Mírame Naruto, solo mírame y dime que no

No Hinata y se da la vuelta, y se queda sorprendido, se queda paralizado al verla

¿Qué…? ¿Qué…pretendes?—lo dijo claramente admirado y sin dejarla de verla

Hinata se había quitado la toalla, y se mostraba desnuda ante él, dejando a un lado, el dolor de hace unos instantes, dejando a un lado la vergüenza, en esos momentos solo le importaba Naruto

Yo no pretendo nada, y toma asiento en el mueble más grande de todos, solo quiero saber que es más fuerte, tú deseo por mi cuerpo, tu amor por mí, o…tú deseo de alejarme de ti, esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy apagado, mientras Naruto no sabía ni que responder

Hi…Hinata…y solo la miraba _(se nota que es alumno de Jiraiya y Kakashi ¿no?)_

Ella se levanta y se acerca a él muy despacio y coloca sus brazos rodeando su cuello, ¿Y que es más fuerte ahora Naruto-kun?, lo dijo muy cerca de su cuello, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera al sentir su aliento, pero sin embargo…

No lo sé—dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Naruto-kun…—murmuró débilmente; sintiéndose afligida al verse rechazada por él, pero guardó calma y cerró sus ojos y decidió concentrarse en el plan que tenía y lo abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que él sintiera su cuerpo, que el calor de ellos hablara en esos momentos

No me hagas esto…—susurró Naruto

¿Y que te estoy haciendo Naruto-kun?—dijo muy seductora…además…su mano descendió muy lentamente y llegó sobre su pecho, y lo ubicó exactamente en su corazón.

**Si esto me pertenece… No me lo arrebates**— dijo firmemente sin rastro de duda y mirándole directamente a los ojos

Ella sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció aun más de lo que ya había sentido y el de ella le siguió por igual ante tal comentario, que solo era lo que ella sentía en el momento y sabia que él sentía lo mismo por ella, si no, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó ayer y ese día hace apenas unos instantes

**No quiero perder tú corazón, tu amor, tu cuerpo ni tus besos para siempre—le dijo Hinata**

Y a medida que le decía eso empezó a guiarlo muy despacio al mueble y él se dejó llevar y lo hizo recostar y ella se colocó encima de él

¿Por qué sentirse triste Naruto-kun?, y empezó a besarlo muy apasionadamente y se sintió feliz de ver como él le respondía y empezó a descender hacia su pecho y sus manos las colocó entre su cintura, y lo quedó mirando fijamente, para decir su último recurso,

**¿Por qué si podemos arreglarlo todo ahora mi amor?**

**Perdóname, Naruto-kun**— dijo finalmente, para ver su rostro

Hinata…yo…

Naruto, por favor, déjame…déjame amarte, aunque…aunque sea la última vez, y lágrimas empezaron a surcar por su rostro y se acercó al pecho de Naruto, para que sus lágrimas desaparecieran, pero…

**Te perdono.**

¿Qué?—dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas y el desespero de saber que esa podría ser la última vez

He dicho…que te perdono, que sin tí no podría vivir, y que…y que tienes razón y empezó a tomar sus pechos y los acaricio, quería sentirla nuevamente, quería que ella fuera suya una vez mas y muchas veces más, hasta que el destino y la vida los separara, hasta que la muerte llegue en busca de ellos, porque si uno se va, la vida del otro termina en ese instante

Pero esta…mmm no es la última vez…solo es el principio y la hacía acercarse mas a él

Ahhhhhh Na…Naruto-kun mmm, va…vamos a la cama—decía con voz entrecortada, debido a la excitación que Naruto le provocaba

¿Por qué?—dijo muy ronco, ¿no estás cómoda encima mío?—dijo muy sonriente

Porque yo si lo estoy, me gusta que estés arriba, eso mmm me excita como no tienes idea y la tomó por el trasero para sentirla aún por encima de su ropa

Ahhhhhh, Na…Naruto mmm de…déjame y empezó a descender hasta llegar al filo del bóxer que llevaba puesto Naruto y se lo arrebató, una vez que lo tenía a su merced, empezó a tomar el "amigo" de Naruto entre sus manos, y lo empezó a realizar suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido, y cuando lo vio totalmente despierto, lo llevó a la boca

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Hi…Hinata, eso mmm no, no te detengas sigue…sigue, que me ahhh, que me gusta lo que estás haciendo, mmm ¿Cómo lo haces?, como me vuelves adicto a tu piel, a tu cuerpo, a tu…mmm y tomó un pecho descubierto de ella, sin ti…sin ti no podría vivir, mi luna

Pero Hinata estaba totalmente entregada en satisfacer a su amado, que mientras lo tenía en su boca, con su lengua hizo suaves movimientos circulares que pudo notar que su amado lo disfrutaba

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, arqueó su espalda del placer que sentía en esos instantes sigue, sigue, mmm me gusta mmm

Na…Naruto-kun, ¿verdad que me amas?, lo decía mientras sus manos seguía dándole suaves masajes al "amigo" de su amado

Hinata, y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con dulzura, yo te amo, con toda mi alma, no hay nada que yo no haga por ti, eres lo más importante para mí, pero…continua, y cerraba sus ojos, por favor continua que necesito de ti, llámame goloso pervertido, lujurioso pero… te necesito tanto mi luna

Y ¿Quién dijo que yo no te necesito?, y se colocó encima de él e hizo que él flexionara sus piernas para que ella se acomodara en el espacio que quedaba entre las piernas de él y su tronco y de esta forma él presionaba con sus rodillas el cuerpo de Hinata atrayéndola hacia el suyo provocando el vaivén de ambos, movimientos suaves, rítmicos, que marcaban el amor mutuo existente entre ellos, una sensación única que les recuerda el tierno ir y venir de las hamacas

Mmm Na…Naruto, Ahhhhhh, decía, mientras el aire se le escapaba y su respiración era entrecortada y él podía sentir solo la necesidad de sentirla suya, de él… y ella sentirlo suyo y de nadie más… solo de ella

Te amo, mmm te amo tanto Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, lo decía mientras ella llevaba el ritmo, mientras realizaba movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, tan placentero, la muestra del amor que se tenían, te amo Naruto-kun lo decía con voz jadeante, deseosa de sentirlo a él dentro de ella, feliz por saber que su amor era una realidad

Y yo a ti mmm, y empezó a besar sus pechos, a recorrer con sus manos todo el cuerpo que Hinata le ofrecía, a recibir todo el amor que ella le brindaba, a amar como nunca pudo amar

Hinata le acariciaba su espalda suavemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza para atrás, pero algo en ella sabía que el final estaba a punto de llegar, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, por lo que ella, muy despacio, se levanta, escuchando como Naruto se quejaba de aquel acto

¿Hinata?, no me dejes, que me hace falta tu calor, ven a mí, quédate conmigo, y se sienta, pero ella solo lo abraza y lo levanta

Solo déjate llevar Naruto, créeme que lo disfrutaras, confía en mí y ella lo abraza, le hace que se de media vuelta, mientras lo besaba y ella empieza a descender muy despacio, con él a su lado, sintiendo sus manos, pasar por su cuerpo, sintiendo un placer muy grande, así que ella se arrima al borde del sofá e hizo que él se arrodille para dejar a su "amigo" a la misma altura que a la entrada al mundo de ella, mundo que solo Naruto conocía, mundo que solo ellos dos juntos llegaban, y de esta forma ella se abre de piernas para recibir el sexo de su amado y echar su cuerpo para atrás en una sutil relajación. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Naruto es envuelto por las piernas de Hinata mientras que ahora era él quien se ocupa de marcar el ritmo de la penetración, ahora más rápido, estaban ya en sus últimas, suaves movimientos, llenos de amor y pasión

Mmm Na…Naruto Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, si…sigue mmm –decía mientras arqueaba su espalda con voz jadeante entrecortada mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Naruto

Ahhhhhh si…lo sé, pero…un poco mas mmm, aun quiero estar unido a ti unos mo…Ahhhhhh, si, Ahhhhhh, realizó unas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos

El cuerpo de Hinata colapso sobre el mueble, era increíble que aquel calor pudiera ser albergado en sus cuerpos, hasta que sintió, los besos de Naruto, ir subiendo por sus piernas, por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los sintió como los masajeaba, sentía como Naruto le causaba aquellas sensaciones, que le encantaba

¿Aun no ha sido suficiente?—dijo sarcásticamente y dedicándole una sonrisa, pero aun no le quitaba su respiración agitada

¿Tú que crees?, y ahora era él quien se acomodaba entre su pecho

Definitivamente, yo sin ti no sabría que hacer Hinata, tú eres mi todo

Naruto…tu me…

Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, le decía mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos

Hinata sonreía y luego suspiro

No es eso, yo me refería a si tú me…

¿Qué si te perdono?

Aja, eso mismo, entonces… ¿me perdonas?

¿Y que fue lo que dije rato?

¿Es…es en serio?

¡Por favor!, Hinata, te amo, y no entiendo aun, porque hiciste eso, pero…

Naruto, tenía miedo de ser rechazada una vez más, ¿sabes lo que eso le podría hacer a mi pobre persona?

Pero…

Naruto, yo te amo, y quería asegurarme de que en verdad me amaras, yo pensaba que Kiba me ayudara, pero…pero Sakura dijo que para que te dieras cuenta más rápido, debía ser con Sasuke, y…

¿Sakura?, ¿ella fue la de la idea?

Si—dijo muy bajito, ¿y como así el teme aceptó?

¿Qué?—y alzó su mirada para verlo y le vio que le sonreía

Explícame algo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto desde el principio?

Porque…porque tenía miedo del rechazo, como ya te dije y…solo buscaba…obtener una noche contigo, quería que tú fueras el único en mi vida, pero…al escucharte decir todo eso, tenía que decírtelo, lo era el todo o nada

Ya veo, entonces, sigo siendo un fracasado con suerte

No eres un fracasado

Bueno, no un fracasado cualquiera, soy un fracasado orgulloso, soy TÚ fracasado orgulloso y la besó

Naruto…

Te amo—dijeron al unísono

**N/A: **Hola que tal, ya salí de prácticas, ¡AL FIN!, no es que me queje, pero quita tiempo, no me imagino cuando empiece a trabajar, debo pensar seriamente en un reemplazo para que continúe con mis historias ja ja, por el momento me tendrán por aquí un tiempo más, pero pueden creer, que yo entendí que practicas todo el mes, y ha sido, 2 semanas cada grupo, pueden creer, creo que debería poner más atención a las clases, pero…volviendo al tema ya no se que mas hacer para alargarla así que… no sé, es que esta era una historia corta, así que…no sé, ideas, algo, no sé, si mi cerebro piensa algo, o si la radio me da algo bueno, pues lo usare, es que ahora si estoy en blanco con esto, por lo general mi mente ya planea el siguiente capítulo, aun antes de escribirlo, es decir, si ya escribí el 3 ya tengo en mente como debe ser el 4, pero…nada, ya perdí el don ja ja, que exagerada pero no se me ocurre nada, el siguiente posiblemente será el final, advertidos, ok, ah y ahora que recuerdo no somos ni mi amiga ni yo las dañadas, sino mi amigo, ¿ya?, que quede claro, recién me entero que a lo de arriba se le llama la posición de la hamaca, osea, yo me quede…y lo mismo la otra se llama deleite o al filo de la cama o no sé, ja ja, me dañan, ¡auxilio! Je je, pero ya he experimentado en lemon, así que vuelvo a mi ambiente, lo romántico, he intentado que mis lemon sean románticos y creo que si lo he logrado ¿sí o que?, bueno, a esta historia editada entre los tres, no le veo mucha diferencia, solo que aumento, eran 5 hojas, y ahora son 9, bueno…eso es todo bye, ahora si voy a leer tranquilamente, no he leído nada de nada y que mal, en este tiempo han subido historias y yo sin poder leer, o dejar reviews, solo he revisado correo y he agradecido a los que me dejan reviews, y creo que si agradecí a todos, pero, si se me paso alguien, mil disculpas, es que si por ahí hay algún ecuatoriano o ecuatoriana, debe saber de los razonamientos eléctricos, y ya pues, siempre tengo tiempo, cuando falta media hora para que me corten la luz

Gracias por utilizar su valioso tiempo conmigo, se los agradezco,

**See you soon **(se me sale lo gringo, pero…amo el inglés ja ja)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, debo decir…que me cuesta sentarme acá y escribir esta continuación…debido a que mi ex mejor amigo, el que me ayudó a escribir el capitulo anterior, pues…como dije, ya no nos llevamos por diferencias y eso, en fin, ya volví.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Ah, sí bueno, yo tenía bloqueado los reviews es decir, antes no aceptaba reviews de personas sin cuenta, pero ya lo arreglé, mil disculpas por ello, si causé algún malestar, lo siento.

Ahora les dejo con esta continuación, espero siga siendo de su agrado, porque en verdad no saben cómo me esmero en esta historia y aparte me cuesta mucho.

**Un nuevo inicio**

—Ya veo, entonces, sigo siendo un fracasado con suerte

—No eres un fracasado—dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo

—Bueno, no un fracasado cualquiera, soy un fracasado orgulloso, soy TÚ fracasado orgulloso y la besó

—Naruto…

—Te amo—dijeron al unísono

—Sabes Hinata…, podría pasarme todo el día aquí a tu lado y admirando tu belleza, sintiendo tu calor, y amándote, y creo que… eso haré—le decía en forma seductora y le dedica una sonrisa

—Na…Naruto-kun, me...me gustaría, pero…no podemos

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque…quiero… hablar con Sakura-chan

—Ahhh, y ¿Sasuke-teme estará ahí?

—No sé, supongo…supongo que sí

—Bien, entonces iremos los dos

— ¿Qué?, pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso no quieres que vaya?

— No es eso es que…yo…pero… ¿para que quieres ir?, creí que todo estaba arreglado

—Simple, debo ir a reclamarle su bromita de mal gusto

—Pe…pero…tú…tú dijiste

—Sí, si yo sé que te dije que te perdonaba, pero a ti, yo en ningún momento he dicho que a él ya le perdoné

— Y si es así, ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

— ¿Celosa?

— Pues… ¿debería?

— No…ya me quedó bien claro que yo te amo a ti, y sólo a ti, desde ya un buen tiempo y que Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga, ella es como mi hermana

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Si no fuera así no te lo estaría diciendo, pero como dije ese teme me debe algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— pues…olvídalo, pero descuida, no es nada malo, sólo me debe algo

—Pero…

—Prometo que no nos vamos a matar

—Pero…recuerda que…él no tiene la culpa

— Bueno, bueno, pero…si me las va a pagar

— ¿Por qué?

— Por algo

— Naruto-kun…

— Te amo mi Hinata, mía, solo mía

Y la abrazaba más y le acercaba más a él

— Hinata, no podríamos esperar más para hablar con Sakura-chan—le susurraba al oído

—Por… ¿por qué?

— Se me ocurrió algo que podríamos hacer aquí y ahora—lo decía mientras le besaba su cuello

— No, no, no, — y se levantaba claramente nerviosa, apresurada y sonrojada

— Hina-chan, solo un ratito—le rogaba

— Na…Naruto-kun, yo…ya…es que…

— Si…si…ya sé soy un goloso, y todo eso pero… ¿y que hago si tu despiertas mi pasión, mi deseo?, sólo con mirarte, ahí, linda, sonrojada, sólo un rato, ven, ¿o voy?

—Na…Naruto-kun

—Pero…si sólo verte nerviosa, me hace desearte más, sólo un rato— y se le acercaba peligrosamente a ella y la tomaba de la cintura

—Solo un rato más

— ¡HEY, VAN A SEGUIR DEMORÁNDOSE!

—No…, no, Sakura-chan, ya…ya vamos—dijo Hinata

—Vaya Sakura si sabe arruinar el momento—le susurraba a Hinata

—Podrías venir más tarde—dijo Naruto

—Tú que crees dobe

— ¡Sasuke-teme!

Y Naruto se dirigía a abrir la puerta, y aunque Hinata le decía casi en susurro que no vaya, prefirió irse al dormitorio a vestirse rápidamente

— ¡Teme!—dijo abriendo la puerta

—Pero…que…—dijo Sasuke

— ¡Naruto-baka!, y Sakura se dio la vuelta cubriendo sus ojos

— ¡¿Qué?!—dijo inocentemente

—Na…Naruto-kun, de…deberías…toma…y Hinata le daba una toalla, Hinata ya se había vestido muy rápido, porque presentía que eso iba a pasar

—Ahh, yo…lo siento…ya vuelvo

Y Naruto se fue corriendo de ahí envuelto an aquella toalla

—Yo…lo…lo sien…lo siento, es que…—decía una nerviosa y sonrojada Hinata, que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

— ¡Hinata!, y te enamoraste de ese baka, ciego y sin moral—reclamaba Sakura

—Yo…si…, lo amo, no tengo duda de ello

— ¿Deberías enseñarle modales?—dijo Sasuke

—Ahh…pues…si…yo…

—Bueno, bueno, nosotras nos vamos, Sasuke-kun, espero no se maten

—Hmp

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—reclamó Sakura

—Sakura…mejor vamos—dijo Hinata

—Ah, claro, pero antes…

—¡NARUTO-BAKA LA PRÓXIMA QUE TE VEA PAGARÁS POR EL ESPECTÁCULO QUE DISTE!

—Vamos Hinata, y se despide de Sasuke con un beso en los labios

—Ya volvemos

Y así ambas salieron de aquel departamento

—Oye dobe, ya se fueron, puedes salir

—Seguro, ¿ya no está por aquí Sakura-chan?—decía mirando hacia todos los lados

—No, pero estoy yo, ¿en que estabas pensando?

—Mmm, pensaba…bueno…creo que no debes saber en que pensaba hacer y que no pude hacer porque llegaron ustedes— y se sentó en el mueble

—Hmp, como si no lo hubieran hecho, o como si esa iba a ser la ultima

Naruto da un fuerte suspiro

—Bueno…dejemos eso para otro día…Hinata me explicó lo ocurrido, ¿Por qué aceptaste semejante juego?

—Por Sakura…ella lo pidió y…no le pude negar nada a mi novia

—Ya veo, pero… ¿tienes idea del tormento que pasé?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque…yo antes de que me presentaras a tu "novia", pues…yo ya sabía que amaba a Hinata y cuando supe que tu y ella…

—O sea que fue mala idea—y tomó asiento alado de él

—Al inicio sí, porque como dije para mí lo mejor era olvidarla y dejarla ser feliz, pero…ella, su sonrisa, su cuerpo…no pude, y la amaba aún mas

—¿Y que con eso?

—Eres un teme, no sabes que eso era mi tortura, yo estaba deseando a la novia de mi mejor amigo, y cuando la trajiste acá, eso sí fue cruel

—Pero dime, ¿nos viste que hicimos algo malo?

—Por suerte no, si no, en estos momentos no estarías vivo

—Como si pudieras hacer eso, ¿Y que pasó entonces?

—Hinata…no se rindió, aún cuando le dije que no le perdonaba, y un montón de cosas más…ella, ella me demostró su fortaleza, su amor…no se resignó a perderme, y que bueno que no lo hizo, porque si no…hubiera vivido con otra lamentación más, ella me conoce, ella…ella es mi única verdad

—Ya te pasas de cursilerías

—Bueno…tal vez, pero… ¡ya me acordé!

— ¡No estoy sordo! Y no grites dobe

— ¡Tú!—y lo señalaba

—Oye, no me señales de esa forma, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Tú me debes algo y pagarás por ello!

— ¿Y qué te debo a ti dobe?

—Tú, decías que tenías una novia realmente hermosa—y le tomaba por el cuello

—y te referías a mí…

—A ver, a ver—y se soltaba de el agarre de su amigo

— Yo decía una novia realmente hermosa, nunca di un nombre, así que técnicamente, no mentí

— ¿A no?

—No mentí ya que mi novia es Sakura

—Pues…Sakura será mi amiga y todo pero…Hinata es mucho más hermosa, así que…como sea, me la debes

—Ja, todo depende del cristal con que la mires ¿no?

—Es bonita, si, pero comparada con mi Hinata y que no me oiga Sakura porque me termina de matar, Hinata es mucho más hermosa

— ¿No me vas a hacer discutir de esto verdad?—decía de mala manera

—Tienes razón, en fin…Hinata me dijo que todos en la aldea sabían que lo supuestamente suyo era mentira, todos saben eso, ¿cierto?

—Así es

—Entonces…si Hinata y yo vamos y decimos que estamos de novios…nadie nos señalará

—Exactamente

—Entonces…

—Si vuelvo escuchar otra pregunta estúpida de tu parte…te mato

—Ya ya no te pongas así Sasuke-teme, ya me quedó claro, entonces…sabes…no les guardo rencor por nada

—Como si pudieras tener rencor

—Oye…jugaron conmigo, eso es para odiarlos, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien es muy duro y bajo

—Ya, ya no es para tanto, la vida es así

—Cambiando de tema…mejor voy a buscar a Hinata, y a alejarme de Sakura-chan

— ¿Cómo si pudieras hacer eso?

—Mmm, nunca está demás intentar

—Haz lo que quieras

—Bien, me voy a buscar a Hinata y a decir a todos que estamos de novios—y se dirigía a la puerta y cuando tenía su mano en la perilla para irse…Sasuke le dice algo más

— ¿Eso incluye a su familia?

—Ahhh, bueno… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un suegro?

—Bien déjame ver, un padre puede ser muy celoso, y más cuando se trata de su hija mayor y tomando en cuenta de que es la siguiente en tomar el control de la cabeza de ese clan tan imponente…mmm, suerte dobe—le decía con una media sonrisa

— ¡Oye!, si querías asustarme—decía en forma muy seria

—…ya lo hiciste—y suspiró resignado y tomaba asiento a lado de él

— ¡Oye!, te enfrentaste a la muerte, al rechazo de muchas personas y ahora te asusta un simple suegro

—Ahhh, no sé, creo que lo anterior era más fácil

—Y ahora que vas a hacer

—Pues…creo que…

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Ah pues…está corto, lo sé, pero…ya no sé, se me va las ideas, en fin, creo yo, que en dos más llegará el final

Gracias por leer, y espero se encuentren bien

Saben que los quiero mucho y suerte a todos

Nos leemos en la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal, bueno estoy de vuelta, para dejar esta continuación, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto

Bien…he de decir…sólo espero no me odien por lo que hago en este capítulo, pero…en serio que ya no doy más, por eso se darán cuenta de que iré muy rápido es que por más tiempo que me dé, simplemente…la inspiración se fue así que no me odien, pero lo que si les digo es que habrá un epilogo, pero…ahí si no sé cuanto demore ni cuando lo publique, lo único que sé es que no pasaré del mes, así que por hoy léanlo y no me odien, ¡por favor no me odien!

**Nueve meses**

— ¡Oye!, te enfrentaste a la muerte, al rechazo de muchas personas y ahora te asusta un simple suegro

—Ahhh, no sé, creo que lo anterior era más fácil

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

—Pues…creo que…

—¿Crees que…?

— Definitivamente no hay de otra

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—decía un muy impaciente Sasuke

—Es que… ¿y si no me sale como planeo?—decía muy pensativo

—Lo repito una última vez, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Es que…

—¡Te callas!, y me dices de una buena vez

—¿Me ayudarías?, si, por favor

—Esa… ¿esa es tu grandísima idea?

—Por eso dije, que no había de otra

—¿Estas… loco?

—No para nada, yo no he dicho eso, ¡ayúdame!

—Ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida

—Por favor Sasuke-teme, ¡por favor!

—Oye…aunque aceptará, lo cual no haré, ¿Cómo rayos quieres que te ayude?, en eso no me meto

—Dobe, eres un buen amigo—y lo abrazaba

—Oye, oye, ¡suéltame! ¿Qué no he dicho que aceptara?

—Pero eso en tu idioma es un claro

——No he dicho eso,

Si lo hiciste

—Que no

—Bueno, mi plan es...

—No, conmigo no cuentes

—Noooo, teme mal amigo, debes estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

—Soy tu amigo, no tu esposa

—Por favor—decía poniendo sus ojos vidriosos

—Dobe…no me convences

—Ándale, no seas malo

—Definitivamente…no, adiós

**Volviendo con Sakura y Hinata**

— Hinata, y ahora… ¿que vas a hacer?

—Pues…no sé, ¿a que te refieres?

—Oye…naruto te ha perdonado, y no tienen que esconderse, ¿Por qué no lo dicen?

—Ahh, pues…mi papá, pues…no sé

—Ya entiendo, pero…no debes tener miedo…aunque si un poco de precaución, anda sólo tienen que ir a decírselo, lo que pasa entre ustedes, sin miedo, a fin de cuentas no hacen nada malo

— ¿Decirle?...pero… ¿Cómo?

—Yo que sé…una cena tal vez…llévale a casa y…dilo…sólo dilo que ustedes se aman y eso

—No sé…yo…tengo miedo

—Pues… ¿no tuviste miedo cuando estuviste a punto de dar tu vida por Naruto?

—Eso…eso…era diferente

— ¿Diferente?, pues yo no le veo diferencia, ahí arriesgaste todo de ti por él, ahora harás lo mismo, arriesgarás todo por él, si tú familia lo acepta o no…eso no es su problema

—Pero…no sé pero…yo quiero tiempo…

—Entonces… ¿lo mantendrán en secreto?, ¿eso no lo empeoraría?

—Yo…sólo sé que necesito tiempo, y estar a lado de Naruto me dará fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a mi otto-san

—Bien…pero recuerda que…cuentas con el apoyo de Naruto…que por cierto no se me olvida la escenita que armó

—Yo…-decía Hinata toda sonrojada

—Descuida…creo que las tonterías de naruto son parte de él…supongo que así lo quieres ¿no?

—Yo…no, yo no lo quiero…yo…lo amo—decía jugando con sus dedos

—Ay Hinata, no cambias, espero todo te vaya bien

**Volviendo con Naruto**

——Definitivamente…no, adiós

—No, Sasuke-teme, sólo…sólo dame una idea

—Mira…si tanto miedo tienes…espera un tiempo

— ¿Esperar?

—Si…eso dije, esperar, esperas, te armas de valor y…luego…lo dicen, si Hinata enfrentó la muerte por ti…enfrentar a su padre será un poco más fácil

—Espero que así sea

—En fin…yo me voy

—Adiós teme

* * *

Luego de un rato Hinata regresaba al departamento de naruto, necesitaba decirle lo que Sakura le dijo, pero… ¿cómo?

Llegó y entró y pudo ver a su rubio dormir en el sofá, sonrió ante esa escena y se acercó a él

—Te amo naruto-kun—le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro

—Y yo a ti Hinata—dijo naruto que la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo caer encima de él

—Na…Naruto-kun—dijo muy sorprendida

— ¿Qué?... ¿no he hecho nada malo?

—Pero… ¿y lo de rato?

—¿Qué cosa?—dijo con cara de no entender

—Lo de abrir la puerta desnudo…—dijo sonrojada y evitando su mirada

—Ahhh, eso…un error, uno pequeño…que…por cierto…lo mejor será alejarme de Sakura un tiempo si quiero seguir viviendo… ¿y sabes para que quiero seguir viviendo Hinata-chan?

—Ahhh, ¿por que?

—Para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

—Naruto-kun—dijo muy feliz

—Sabes hinata-chan… dicen que… El amor es símbolo de la eternidad, Elimina todo sentido del tiempo, destruye todo recuerdo del principio, y anula todo temor de un final.

—Na…Naruto-kun…eso…eso es muy lindo

— ¿si? me alegra que te guste, porque es lo que pienso de nuestro amor, porque a tu lado, se me olvida que existe el tiempo, a tu lado olvido todo recuerdo del pasado, sólo me importa el presente, y a tu lado el miedo desaparece, porque tu sonrisa me hace pensar que el mañana es bueno…si tú estas conmigo eternamente—y la besa, luego de unos momentos de aquel beso…

—Na…Naruto-kun…yo…yo tengo que decirte algo

— ¿Qué cosa?, sólo espero que no sea nada malo

—No…no es eso…es que…mi padre

—Ahhh, Sasuke me dijo algo, y creo que tiene razón, no sé, pero…tú decides

—Ahh que… ¿Qué es?

—Bueno…démonos un tiempo, aun no le digamos nada, a menos…yo necesito tiempo para enfrentar a tu padre y de…y de ser alguien digno de ti

—Naruto-kun, tú ya eres mi todo, no digas eso

—Y para mí también tu eres mi todo, por eso, ahora más que nunca deseo ser Hokage, para que todos me miren con respeto, incluyendo tu padre, impresionarlo a él, es mi siguiente camino

— ¡naruto-kun!—y lo abraza

— ¡Te estás metiendo en problemas Hinata—decía un naruto sonriente

—Que… ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Ahhh, pues—y Naruto empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Hinata y a descender por el cuello y llegar al filo de la blusa de ella

—Esta clase de problemas Hinata-chan—le dijo susurrándole al oído

—Na…Naruto-kun—dijo entre suspiros, ya que sentía la mano de su amado rubio retirándole la blusa

—Mmm dime Hinata—y ya le había retirado aquella blusa, dejándola en brazier

—Debo…debo ir a bañarme…debo…debo ir donde mi padre…ahhh Na…naruto-kun…debo ir

—Ahhh, pero, pero…está bien, ve al baño y le da un último beso antes de dejarla ir

—Pero no respondo luego hinata-chan

Hinata no entendía el significado de esas palabras hasta que ya había entrado y se había retirado toda su ropa para darse un refrescante baño y sentía el agua de la regadera correr su delicada piel

—Hinata…yo…se me olvidó algo adentro… ¿puedo pasar?

—Es que…decía Hinata algo nerviosa

—Descuida Hinata-chan, sólo busco lo que se me olvidó y te dejo para que te arregles, demoraré lo necesario hasta encontrarlo

—Pues…

Y Hinata se envuelve en una toalla y sale a abrirle la puerta

—Búscalo…yo ya re…

—Ya lo encontré, dijo Naruto tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola contra la pared, mientras la besaba apasionadamente

—Pero…naruto-kun…tu dijiste que…

—Dije que se me olvidó algo…y ese algo era terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la sala, y como dije demoraré lo necesario, y Hinata que se aferraba a su toalla la soltó para que sus brazos rodeen el cuello de su amado y aquella toalla la dejó que cayera al suelo, dejándola expuesta, pero ya nada importaba, ella lo amaba y él a ella

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que ellos se decidieron esperar a avisar a Hyuga Hiashi sobre su noviazgo, y aunque su noviazgo lo sabia todos sus amigos, el padre de Hinata lo desconocía, aunque si sabía que tenía un novio, después de todo tonto no era, lo que no entendía, ¿Por qué su hija querría ocultarlo?

* * *

—Vaya Hinata se te ve muy bien—dijo Sakura

—Muchas gracias Sakura, yo…—y de repente Hinata pierde equilibrio

—¡Hinata!, ¿Qué te pasó?

—No…no es nada…solo fue un mareo… ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Hinata lo mejor será que me acompañes, ven

—Pero…

* * *

—¡Hey teme!, ¿Cómo estás?—decía Naruto

—No tan bien como tú

— ¿Eh?... ¿por que dices eso?

—Por nada, ¿ya sabes cuándo te nombraran Hokage?

—Pues…aun no…pero ya estoy muy cerca

—Me alegro…supongo que la mencionada cena con la familia de tu novia ya está cerca

—Así es—dijo muy sonriente

—Bien, supongo que debo alegrarme

— ¿Supones?, ¡oye!, que mal amigo eres

—Ya ya, eso no es lo mío, así que nos vemos luego y desaparece en una nube de humo

—Vaya con este teme, pero…ya es hora de la cena…ahora si estoy listo…sé que Hinata vale lo que tenga que soportar con… ¿mi suegro?...vaya…eso suena raro

* * *

—Pero…Sakura… ¿Por qué querías hacerme ese examen?

—Hinata Hinata, como ninja medico que soy me preocupa tú salud y por eso el examen, ahora ya sé lo que tienes, pero… ¿Por qué no lo lees por ti misma?—y le entregaba un papel

— ¿Es grave?

—No…no es grave, lo que tienes es algo que te pasará en…

— ¡Hinata-chan!—decía Naruto muy animado

—Naruto-kun

—Vaya Naruto, hasta que te apareces, lo mejor será que leas con hinata el papel que le he dado

— ¿Es grave?

—No…no es grave es…

—Pues…en ese caso luego será

—Hinata…hoy debe ser la cena con tu padre, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, y no es bueno ocultarlo por más tiempo

— ¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun?

—Nunca había estado más seguro en mi vida, entonces paso por tu casa a eso de las 7 de la noche

—Si así estará bien, nos vemos—y se dan un corto beso

—Guarda el papel Hinata…si vuelves a sentirte mal…ábrelo y léelo

—Está bien

* * *

Y así el tiempo pasó y ya era la noche, Naruto ya estaba listo para ir a verla, los nervios lo mataban, pero siempre se repetía algo que lo calmaba

_Hinata lo vale, y sin ella no soy nada_

* * *

—Así que finalmente te acuerdas que tienes un padre ¿no?

—Pero…no diga esas cosas, yo siempre lo tengo en mente—respondía Hinata

—Hinata…no soy tonto, sé perfectamente que desde hace tiempo te andas viendo con alguien a escondidas mías y recién ahora te acuerdas que no me has dicho nada

—Lo sé, lo siento pero es que…

—Sólo espero que tengan un buen motivo…y ese joven…¡olvídalo! , mejor me los ahorro para esta noche…por que si me las voy a ver con ese sujeto

_Naruto-kun, sólo espero que todo esté bien_

* * *

Ahora Naruto ya se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga y hasta tuvo miedo de tocar, pero…_ Hinata lo vale, y sin ella no soy nada—_eso se le vino a la mente y se dirigió a tocar la puerta

Y quien le abrió la puerta fue Hanabi

—Vaya…así que eres tu el novio de mi hermana ¿eh?...debí imaginármelo, pero…pasa, que mi otto-san te espera y no con muy buena gana

Y esas palabras en vez de calmarlo lograron que la poca calma que tenía se fuera, quien sabe a dónde, pero en él no lo estaba

—Oye, ya cálmate, Hinata-chan te espera en el recibidor, así que si no quieres que todo sea un fiasco, cálmate, ya que tu le das seguridad a mi hermana, si estas asustado o con miedo, eso lo transmites a Hinata

—Ahora —si, la calma regresó a él, quien diría que la pequeña hermana de Hinata pudiera hacerle perder la calma y al otro minuto le hiciera recuperarla

—Gracias por esas palabras, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer

Y Naruto se adelantó y se encontró con hinata

_Si, cuñadito…y yo sé que debo rezar por ti y sonreía por ese comentario de ella misma_

—Hinata…bien…estamos aquí, ¿Dónde está tu papa?

—Ya debe bajar

—Así que Uzumaki Naruto—dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos

—Si…buenas, yo—y le hacia una reverencia

—Vamos a la cena—dijo sin dar mayor asunto, dejando a los dos novios muy sorprendidos

—Aunque no lo parezca…eso es muy buen comienzo, ahora vamos—dijo Hanabi

—Eh sí, claro, vamos—dijo Naruto

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha

—Sasuke-kun, a ti te gusta que Naruto te lleve ventaja

— ¡Desde luego que no!, eso lo sabes muy bien

—Sí, lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa, recordando aquellas veces en que siempre luchaban por ser mejor el uno del otro

—Es que…lo digo porque naruto ya te lleva ventaja

— ¿Llevarme ventaja?, ¿en que?

—Pues…el va a ser padre antes que tú, ya que Hinata está embarazada

— ¿Qué?

—Si…hoy vi que se mareo, lo sospeché, y con el examen quedo clarísimo y…

—¿Ya lo sabe?

—Pues…no, creo que ni Hinata

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues…no me dio tiempo de explicarle, así que le di el resultado y le dije que si se volvía a sentir mal, que lo leyera, y como no he visto un Naruto desmayado o un Naruto gritando por la aldea…deduzco que aún no lo sabe, ni ella ni él

—Ya veo—dijo sin mas

— ¿Y ahora que vas hacer?

—Sinceramente…no me dejaré llevar la delantera de ese dobe, así que…esto se resuelve rápido…claro, si quieres

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a restablecer mi clan?

— ¿Yo?

—Nadie mejor que tú

—Sasuke-kun—y lo abraza

* * *

Volviendo a la cena

—Aunque no lo parezca…eso es muy buen comienzo, ahora vamos—dijo Hanabi

—Eh sí, claro, vamos

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Neji mirando a todos como si nada pasara, Hiashi con una cara de pocos amigos que lograba tensar el ambiente, una Hanabi sonriente y un par de novios agarrados de la mano

En ese momento, traían los platos a la mesa

—Bien…esta noche preparé algo especial para ustedes, es uno de los platos favoritos de hinata

Pero…ni bien llegaba la comida a la mesa, Hinata sintió nauseas y la necesidad de irse de ahí, con dirección a su cuarto, haciendo que su silla cayera al suelo

Neji, levantó una ceja, muy sorprendido por la actitud de su prima

Hiashi se había puesto pálido, algo se le pasaba por la mente, pero no creía capaz que su hija lo fuera…pero…estaban hablando de Naruto Uzumaki, así que su rostro no podía ser más pálido

Naruto estaba muy confundido

Nadie decía nada en la mesa hasta que Hanabi rompió el silencio

—Vaya… ¡voy a ser tía!, ¡que emoción!—decía muy sonriente

Neji ya lo sospechaba, por lo que nuevamente miraba como si no pasara nada

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, pero…ni bien asimilaba su noticia

Naruto ya se encontraba en la pared, sujetado fuertemente por el cuello, ya que su suegro lo tenía bien agarrado

— ¡Tú!, ¡embarazaste a mi hija!… ¡aún antes de casarse!…no no aún peor, la embarazas aun antes de decirme siquiera que eran novios

—Yo…no puedo respirar—decía muy bajo, por la falta de aire

Mientras en la habitación de Hinata, que no escuchaba lo que pasaba en el comedor, se recuperaba de las naúseas

Es en verdad muy raro, pero…Sakura me dijo que si me sentía mal que viera el resultado del examen, y Hinata empezó a sacar de un cajón el resultado, lo abrió y lo leyó

Es…estoy…estoy embarazada

**Continuará…**

Hola, que tal si ven por eso les advertí, trate de que no sea tan aburrido y que no se note muy apurado, pero…a menos lo intenté, es lo mejor que pude hacer, el siguiente es el final y como dije un epilogo, y ahí si…no da más…final de esta historia, ¡al fin!, algunos dirán eso, otros, si es que tengo suerte, dirán, ¿Por qué tan pronto?, ja ja en fin, sólo ruego que no me odien y con eso soy feliz.

Bueno...ya me dijeron que no insista en esto pero...es la verdad o amenos creo yo, ademas creo que es algo que tiene mi loca cabeza que no se lo quiere creer

Nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por dedicarme su valioso tiempo y leer esta historia, espero no haberles decepcionado mucho, y si una lástima no hice el lemon en el baño, pero…no se pierden de mucho y no es bueno pervertir sus mentes ja ja, a menos yo ya no soy culpable de dañarlos ja ja, nos leemos en el siguiente, bye.


End file.
